


stealing a moment

by tragicamente



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cole's POV, kiss, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicamente/pseuds/tragicamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen x Inquisitor Drabble from Cole's POV. </p><p>Cole is very frustrated that his friends don't seem to ever do what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stealing a moment

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with an incredible art piece I commissioned:
> 
> http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/120458891724/commission-for-tragicamente-kilastra-trevelyan-and

Cole suppresses another sigh. 

Humans really could be so complicated, making their lives so much harder than they needed to be.

It is so obvious - he had seen them sneak around each other at Skyhold, stealing glances and hearing Cullen’s thoughts so clearly whenever she was near, filled with want and guilt and fear of losing her –

_resist, she is not yours, you alone cannot demand her attention_

and she laughed at what he said, fingers grazing his armour –

_so strong, so kind, I want him so much_

It had taken months for them to take any steps at all, and Cole had to listen to their thoughts about each other nearly constantly. If only they could hear what he hears and just do what they want. Cole is frustrated because now, even after all the stuff before in Skyhold, they are doing it again, denying what they really want. The army is one day away from Fort Adamant and Cole has noticed that everyone's thoughts have become particularly _loud._

Kilastra sits at the fireplace, surrounded by friends but thinking of one in particular. She knows acutely where he stands, just over there with his men, firelight dancing over his features and he is thinking only of her, back hunched, half-listening to the stories his men are telling.

_do I tell her, we could die tomorrow, she could die tomorrow – maker, I can’t_

and she thinks

_will it hurt him for me to stay with him, should I really add more burdens, I don’t want to hurt him_

Cole is sitting next to Kilastra, he feels her worries acutely, they radiate out from her as the anguish coils in her chest and so he reaches out and places a finger on her wrist, startling her out of her thoughts:

“You should go to him. He wants you to.”

Kilastra blushes brightly, but she looks at Cole out of the corner of her eyes and says:

“Really?”

Hope blossoms from her, soft and pink and warm. It makes Cole sigh with relief.

He smiles at her, reaches to touch Cullen’s mind and says, “She is like sunlight, making everything brighter by her presence, warm and kind and maker, maybe I am in too deep…”

“Okay, Cole, you can stop –”, Kilastra says, her blush even brighter now and Cole knows she sounds stern but her heart is happy, beating fast.

Cole watches satisfied as she gets up and goes to him. Cullen pretends not to hear her coming, pretends he isn’t aware of every movement she makes and when she asks “do you have a moment?”, his heart leaps into his throat and he thinks _for you I have everything_ , but he says “Of course” and they make their way out of the camp together, shy and nervous, their hands itching to touch but restrained.

As they turn the corner and out of sight he hears –

_maker please keep her safe, I love her, I love her, I love her_

_oh yes Cullen, I need this, need you more than anything_

Lips sliding together, desperate hands and desperate love and a bright, burning joy.

Cole smiles as the rest goes silent.


End file.
